


A Plumber's Apology

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Princess Peach has returned from her trip around the world! As much fun as she had, she did get a bit lonely, so she invites her friends to the castle to unwind further; and it seems like Mario has something he's been meaning to tell her.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A Plumber's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got and finished Mario Odyssey 2 years after it came out and man, it is such an amazing game. Peach and Mario will always be one of my favorite couples, so here's my way of dealing with the end of the game!

As much as she loved her kingdom, Peach was so grateful she had the opportunity to travel.

After escaping the forced marriage from Bowser, her travels around the world with Tiara had truly been magical. She was so grateful for Toadette, because she’d kept the Mushroom Kingdom up and running while she had been gone. 

It had been an adventure of self discovery. To sort of put control back into her life. And as much as she enjoyed it, she did begin to get a little lonely, despite having Tiara by her side. And she definitely missed home.

So after returning to Mushroom Kingdom, and getting caught up on work from Toadette (who was more than happy to take charge; Peach thought she’d make a wonderful princess) she was grateful to have some time to celebrate. 

For old times’ sake, she invited her friends to the castle. And now it was more lively than ever.

Peach smiled as she stood out in front of the castle, breathing in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day, and everyone was taking advantage of it.

A couple of Toads laughed as they chased a snickering Cappy and Tiara around in a game of tag. Polterpup and the Shiba were curled up beside each other next to Captain Toad’s ship. Mario was talking excitedly to Captain Toad about something, using his hands animatedly while he did so. Luigi and Daisy were sitting under a tree, blowing up balloons and giggling.

It was just the perfect day.

Daisy noticed Peach and grinned widely, waving her over. “Hey!”

She smiled and headed over, clasping her hands in front of her. “Hi. What are you two up to?”

Luigi’s face was all red, but he managed a smile anyway. “I-I’m showing Daisy how to make balloon animals.”

“Isn’t he just precious?!” she exclaimed loudly, sitting up on her knees. This made his face grow redder still, quickly looking away, but Peach could see a small smile on his face. He quickly got back to work, folding up one of the balloons in his hands.

Peach smiled. It was nice to see them so happy. She always knew of the soft spot they had for each other, being on the receiving end of both of their pining, so it was refreshing to see them so...together. 

“Anyway, how ya doin’, sweetie?” Daisy asked, returning her gaze upward towards Peach as she slowly sat in the grass, tucking her legs under herself and spreading her dress out. “I heard ol’ King Koopa pulled out all the stops this time.”

“You could say that,” she sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “He went around to steal a bunch of priceless antiquities for our ‘wedding’. It was terrible.”

Luigi glanced up then, looking concerned. “That’s a-awful, Princess. But didn’t you take a vacation for a bit?”

She smiled, heaving a happy sigh. “Oh, yes. And it was wonderful. I traveled on my own with my friend Tiara to each of the places Bowser took me to take some control back. There were so many amazing places. Bubblaine has to be my favorite; it was the most relaxed I’ve ever been.”

“Whoa! You went to Seaside and  _ didn’t  _ tell me?” Daisy exclaimed. “No fair!”

Peach laughed. “Don’t worry, my friend. We can take a trip back there soon.”

“We better,” she replied, grinning widely as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. “But hey, I’m proud of you, Peaches. You always bounce back. You’re strong, ya know that?” Luigi nodded vigorously in agreement while he worked.

She blushed a little. “That’s sweet of you to say. Thank you.”

The green plumber stuck his tongue out a little as he finished up whatever he was working on, presenting it to the two of them with a grin. It was a flower, and it was rather pretty.

“That’s wonderful, Luigi,” Peach gasped, and he smiled sheepishly before offering it shyly towards a grinning Daisy.

“Oh, greenie!” she exclaimed with a laugh, taking the flower. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “What a romantic.” Even she couldn’t help but blush after such a moment.

Luigi grew red again, catching Peach’s eye. She giggled, and he chuckled, too. Then, it seemed like something occurred to him. “Oh, Princess,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “I think that Mario wanted to talk to you about something. He didn’t tell me what. But he didn’t want to bother you while you were working.”

“Oh!” Peach blinked, glancing over her shoulder to look back at where the plumber and Captain Toad were still talking. She looked back at Daisy, who winked at her. Feeling her own cheeks heat up, she shook her head, getting to her feet. “I’d better go see what he wanted, then.”

She waved a light goodbye to her friends before turning, slowly walking towards the ship with her hands resting in front of her. As she approached, her gaze immediately fell on Mario, and her heart skipped a beat.

Despite how long they’ve known each other, every time she saw him, her heart picked up and she felt warm. There was just something about him that she couldn’t resist. His persistence, his bravery, and his kind heart had been what drew her to him in the first place; and now she’d come to appreciate everything else, too.

He hadn’t let what happened on the moon make things awkward between them. He’d been nothing but respectful, and she loved that about him.

Mario did a sort of double take as he noticed her standing there, and she saw him break into a smile; so she couldn’t help but do the same. He looked back at Captain Toad, finishing his thought and waving goodbye, then slowly walked over to her. “Good afternoon, Princess,” he greeted cheerfully. “I’m glad you could come outside and enjoy the fresh air.”

“Oh, so am I,” she replied with a smile, nodding slightly. “I owe it to Toadette for keeping our home up and running while I was away.”

He nodded in agreement. “She did an excellent job.”

“Yes. She did.” Peach looked at him for a moment, then glanced back at Daisy and Luigi. “Ah...your brother told me you had something you wished to talk to me about.”

When she looked back at him, he had that sort of wonder-filled look in his eyes that she’d only ever seen directed at her, making a warmth spread through her body. Clearing his throat, he nodded. “Oh, uh, yes. I do.” He drew himself up, offering his arm. “How about a walk?” Lifting a hand to her mouth as she giggled, she looped her arm through his. Despite their height difference, it just worked.

Birds flew by, tweeting a sweet song. Cappy, Tiara, and the Toads had settled down, now opting to lay in the grass and relax after running around for so long. As Peach and Mario walked by, the hats waved to them; and they waved back.

“We’re quite lucky to have those two, aren’t we?” Peach murmured softly as they turned, continuing their walk. “Tiara is such lovely company. And you and Cappy made such a great team.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Our adventure would have been a lot harder if I didn’t have Cappy with me. I’m glad they’re happy.”

“So am I. Tiara told me all about him. He seems wonderful.” She looked over at the man, who all of a sudden seemed nervous. She smiled, stopping walking, causing him to pause in surprise. “What’s on your mind?” she asked gently.

Mario sighed, looking down at the ground, before slowly raising his gaze back up to hers. His blue eyes looked determined. “Princess, I want to apologize.”

She blinked, eyes widening slightly. But she didn’t dare say anything. Not yet.

“I behaved childishly on Honeylune Ridge. I was just so fed up with Bowser that, in that moment, all I wanted was to beat him.” He heaved a quiet sigh. “Your rejection to both of us hurt. But I know I should not have been fighting with him yet again right after everything we’d already been through. I realized that...all I really want is for you to be happy, Peach. And I know that’s difficult when you have an old dope like me acting selfish in your time of recovery. I’m sorry,” he finished softly, waiting a moment after finishing before looking back up at her.

Peach felt an unmistakable sting in her eyes as Mario continued on, and then met her gaze. She couldn’t help it; there was so much regret in his voice, so much genuity. “Oh, Mario,” she breathed, reaching up with a finger to wipe a tear before it could fall. “You’re not selfish. I was just so overwhelmed…”

“I know,” he replied quietly, looking upset for her, hesitantly reaching out to take her hand. She let him. “I can’t blame you.” He smiled a little. “I’m glad that you had a good time on your trip, Princess. You deserved it.”

Where did she get so lucky? Of course she had to fall in love with the most patient and kind man in the world. He never gave up on her; and for that she was grateful. “Thank you,” she whispered, hesitating for a moment before leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. “For everything. I appreciate all that you do for me.”

Redness immediately spread across his nose and onto his cheeks, a huge grin finding its way onto his face. He didn’t let go of her hand, and instead squeezed it. She squeezed back.

“You know,” she said in a light tone, as they began walking again, hand-in-hand, “one day, I  _ will  _ want to get married.”

As the plumber began spluttering in surprise, she laughed. And it was a great feeling. 


End file.
